Reiji Akaba/Gallery
Official Sp chara02.png Reiji Akaba full view.png Reiji First Concept Design.png|Reiji's first concept design. Reiji concept art June 2016.jpg|Young Reiji and Reiji concept art from Otomedia June 2016. Reiji Concept Art.png|Reiji concept art. Reiji without scarf Concept Art.png|Reiji without scarf concept art. Reiji wearing his hooded sweatshirt Concept Art.jpg|Reiji wearing his hooded sweatshirt concept art. Reiji's face Concept Art.png|Reiji's face concept art. Jump Reiji Akaba in Jump.png V-Jump Yuya and Gokú vs Reiji and Vegeta.jpg|Yūya and Son Gokú vs Reiji and Vegeta in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya vs Reiji.jpg|Yūya, Odd-Eyes, Reiji and King Alexander in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Reiji in V-Jump. V-Jump September 2015.jpg|Yūya and Reiji in V-Jump. Arc V magazine Yuya and Reiji singing.png Openings & Endings |-|BelievexBelieve= Reiji Akaba in opening 1.png Reiji Akaba in opening 1(2).png |-|Burn!= Arc V Op 2 Reiji.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Shun and Reiji.png |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Reiji and Reo.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Reiji.png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Reiji asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 2 500px-ReijiAkaba - Copy.png Episode 3 Reiji ep 3.jpg Arc V Shingo and Reiji.png Episode 11 Yuya and Reiji.jpg Episode 12 Arc V 12 Reiji vs Yuya.png Ep12 Reiji activates Contract with the Hellgate.png Akaba20140529.jpg Ep12 Reiji nullifying the contracts.png Ep12 Reiji telling Hokuto and Yaiba to shut up.png Episode 13 Ep13 Reiji takes 1000 damage.png Arc V Reiji with his Pendulum monsters.png Ep13 Three Hell Armageddons.png Ep13 Reiji.png Odd-Eyes attacking the first Armageddon.png Pendulum Scales 2 to 5.jpg Reiji realizing that Pendulum Summoning was not complete.png Episode 14 Ep14 Himika, Nakajima and Reiji.png Ep14 Reiji president of Leo Corporation.png Episode 18 Arc V 18 Reiji and Nakajima.png Arc V Mr. Sawatari confronts Reiji.png Ep18 Nakajima, Himika and Reiji.png Episode 21 Arc V Reiji with three Hell Armageddons.png Arc V Maiami from the window inside Leo Corporation.png Episode 24 Shun meets Reiji.png Episode 26 Arc V 26 Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 27 Shun and Reiji.png Episode 31 Ep31 Reira, Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 32 Ep32 Reiji.png Episode 33 Arc V Reiji, Nakajima and Reira.png Ep33 Reiji listens to Shun.png Episode 34 Ep34 Reiji.png Episode 35 Arc V Reiji refused to let Shun assist Yūto.png Episode 37 Ep37 Reira, Reiji, Shun and Nakajima.png Episode 40 Ep40 Nakajima, Reiji, Reira and Serena.png Arc V Reiji grabs Serena's arm.png Arc V Ep 040.png Reiji Akaba.png Reiji taking 1000 point of damage.jpg Ep 40 Reiji with 7200 LP.png Arc V Reiji and Serena.png Episode 41 Reiji and Serena 0.png Arc V Academia laboratory.png Young Reiji.png Ep41 Young Reiji and Serena.png Arc V Ep 041.png Child Serena and Reiji.png Arc V Academia's minimized device.png Ep41 Reiji and Serena.png Barrett force return.png Arc V 41 Reiji and Himika.png Episode 47 Arc V Reiji and Nakajima.png Arc V Reiji and Shingo.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Arc V Reiji stopping Yuya's punch.png Ep50 Reiji, Nakajima, Himika and Reira.png Ep50 Reiji and Flame King Temujin.png Reiji use DDD Contract Modification.png Yuya vs Reiji.png Episode 51 Arc V Ep 051.png Yuya defeated by Reiji.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 63 Arc Tsukikage, Reiji and Reira.png Episode 67 Reiji's full appearance.png Arc V Yuya, Reira, Reiji and Chojiro.png Tsukikage, Tokumatsu, Reiji 66.jpg Arc V Himika and Reiji.png Arc V Reira holding Reiji's hand.png Arc V Reiji and Reira holding hands.png Episode 70 Arc V Jack and Reiji.png Episode 73 Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji.jpg Reira talks.jpg Episode 74 Arc V Reiji questioning the Council.png Episode 79 Arc V Reiji, Sam and Serena.png Episode 86 Reiji and Reira 86.jpg Arc V Reiji speaks to Roger.png Episode 95 Reiji, Reira, Security 95.png Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg Shun, Reiji, Reira 95-1.jpg Yuya and co on camera.png Episode 96 Reiji 96-1.jpg Episode 97 The Lancers 97.jpg Reiji, Shingo, Gongenzaka 98.png The Lancers 97-2.png Reira and Reiji 97-1.jpg Episode 98 Tsukikage, Reira, Reiji, Roger, Yuzu 98.png Reiji, Reira, Tsukikage 98.png Roger and Reiji 98-1.png Ep 98 Roger vs Reiji.jpg Roger and Reiji 98-2.png Episode 99 Reiji 99-8.png Reiji 99-0.png Reiji and Shun 99.jpg Reira and Reiji 99-2.png Reira and Reiji 99-1.png Reiji 99.png Reira and Reiji 99-3.png |-|Season 3= Episode 106 Reiji and Yusho 106.png Reiji 106-1.png Reiji and Yusho 106-2.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 4.png ARC-V DVD vol 11.png ARC-V DVD vol 13.png ARC-V DVD vol 17.png Arc V Future fighter! Single.png Other Arc V Yuya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba.png Yuya and Reiji Animedia.jpg|Reiji Akaba and Yūya Sakaki on the cover of Animedia May 2016. Reiji manzai.png Reiji manzai 2.jpg Reiji manzai 3.jpg Reiji TFSP.png Category:Image Gallery